


Upon A Star

by TaylaJane



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Body Swap, Sort Of, dont make wishes on a star, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylaJane/pseuds/TaylaJane
Summary: Hiccup really should have used some sense before wishing on a star.





	Upon A Star

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I wish I did though.

Hiccup gazed up at the starry night sky from his precarious seat upon the roof. It was moments like these that he wished he could talk to Toothless.

 

They could talk in a way, with gestures and looks and actions, but it wasn’t the same.

 

They couldn’t have a meaningful conversation about how frustrating Snotlout was or how the twins drove him up the wall sometimes. He couldn’t ask Toothless whether he approved of Astrid’s crude methods of showing love or even if he forgave Hiccup’s father, Stoick for killing dragons in the raids.

 

Hiccup glanced down at the sleeping form of Toothless. His partner blended neatly into the shadows, making it hard for Hiccup to see him from his position.

 

But he could still hear the rise and fall of his deep breathing and see the dark red material of Toothless’s prosthetic tail. His own bandaged stump of a leg twinged faintly at the sight of Toothless’s old wound.

It was the one thing he would always bitterly regret. Shooting down Toothless and dooming him to have to always rely on others. Rendering him unable to fly on his own.

 

Good things had come out of it, they had ended the Viking and Dragon War after all.

 

But it would always bother him at the back of his mind. What if Toothless hadn't forgiven him for it and he just never showed it. And because of the species difference, they could never talk it out.

 

Hiccup had never confined in Astrid about any of his fears, not these particular ones anyway. Not even his father knew. They wouldn't understand what it was like to be living with the burden of knowing that he had hurt Toothless, his best friend and that wound would affect him for the rest of his life.

 

It was all Hiccup’s fault. They would tell him that is wasn’t, but it was.

 

Hiccup raised his eyes back to the stars above. It was a peaceful night. Not even the dragons were stirring in their stables. It was cold, but not cold enough that he would go inside just yet.

 

There was not a single cloud to be seen in the night sky, a rare occurrence for Berk. Just stars as far as the eye could see. Some bright, others faint, they were all colours. Blue, yellow, red and a single purple star were scattered around the brilliance of the white stars.

 

It was a perfect night.

 

_I wish that Toothless could talk to me,_ he absently thought one last time while gazing up at the purple star, known as Freyja’s Light.

 

He sighed, before hanging his head.

 

Hiccup raised himself shakily to his one foot. He had left his metal one inside. He slowly worked his way to the opening in the roof. It was meant to be a way for Toothless to get in and out of Hiccup’s room quickly but lately Hiccup had been using it himself to get on top of the roof. Ever since the run-in with the Screaming Death he had been using it to gaze up the stars and think.

 

He balanced himself precariously on the edge of the opening before lowering himself slowly down to the top of his workbench. Toothless twitched slightly at the muffled thump but otherwise didn’t react.

 

Hiccup gently closed the hatch behind him and gradually slid himself off of the workbench with much less noise the second time. Closing the hatch shut out nearly all light apart from the one candle he had left lit while he was on the roof.

 

Suddenly the crawl back to his bed didn’t look too safe anymore.

 

From what he could see in the little light, Toothless lay partly on his slab but was mainly sprawled across the floor.

 

The walk could be considered as dangerous as walking through fireworm dragons. One wrong step or stumble could lead to a shriek of pain or surprise, waking the whole town. And one cranky father.

 

It was far easier just to sleep on the floor with Toothless.

 

Hiccup crept on his hands and foot over to Toothless, taking care where he placed his limbs. He gently lifted a scaled wing, again being extremely careful not to wake Toothless.

 

Hiccup slowly moved under the wing and lay down against Toothless’s warm frame, blowing out the candle as he did so.

 

The darkness was comforting, as was the heat on Hiccup’s back. Here he could hide from all the responsibility that was placed upon him, at least for a little while. It wasn’t long before he was in a deep sleep.

 

This was where he belonged.

  
  


Above the sleeping best friends, the night sky was still. Freyja’s Light, the star Hiccup had been watching beforehand seemed to fade slightly before flashing once, as if it was winking at them.

  
  


The world continued to turn.


End file.
